Sonic, Andrew, Jonny and Rolf '06
by And-the-Man 106
Summary: When Andrew, Jonny and Rolf stumble across three portals, they come upon the adventures of Sonic, Shadow and Sliver in 'Sonic 2006.' Find all the heroes adventures and destinies... here!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Portals

OOO

It was a cool summer evening in Peach Creek, Arizona. Most of the kids had begun packing it in and heading for bed. Meanwhile, three teens were happily enjoying a walk deep in the woods outside the Cul-de-sac. The first was a fifteen year old with brown hair and dark brown eyes, wearing a crimson red shirt with a necklace around his neck with a sword charm dangling in front of his chest, blue jeans with a metal strap made of titanium on his right leg, and black and white shoes. Next to him was a short African American fifteen year old with a bald head and holding a board with eyes and a smile, wearing a white shirt, baggy pants and sandals. The last teen, and the tallest of them all, was a foreign fifteen year old with blue hair, wearing a yellow shirt with a red stripe in the middle, baggy blue work pants and long red shoes. The three friends usually spent their evenings walking through the woods. But, this was the one walk they would never forget. For, you see, all their adventures in another world would begin in those woods.

"So, guys… got any plans for the weekend?" The African American asked.

"Well, Rolf is planning to harvest for the upcoming family reunion." The tall teen replied.

"You're not going to leave Eddy in charge again, are you?" The brown haired teen asked. "The last time you left Eddy in charge, the animals nearly ate half the food in Peach Creek."

"Ho ho. Do not fret, He-who-stands-around-with-the-Ed-boys. Rolf has promised himself not to let the animals in the flat headed Ed boy's care anymore. May Rolf ask what the smarter-of-the-Ed-boys is doing on the ending on the week?"

"Well… I was planning on polishing my necklace."

"Andrew, you do that practically every day! Plank sees you do it. Hmm? What's that, Plank?" Jonny listened to what the board was 'saying.' "Plank asks, 'Why do you care so much over that worthless trinket?'"

"I care about it because… because… it's the only thing I have to remind me how much my parents loved me."

"Oh… Plank says, 'I'm sorry I asked you that.'"

Andrew chuckled. "That's okay, Plank. My mom and dad always said that one day, this necklace would save me. I'm hoping that day won't come anytime-"

Rolf then screamed. Andrew and Jonny saw why. In front of them were three blue rimmed portals. Each portal held a different picture. One on the left held the picture of a forest in the evening. The one in the center held a snow covered fortress. The one on the right showed a city in ruins in a sea of lava.

"Whoa." Andrew said with awe. Andrew walked up to the portal with the forest. Rolf walked up to the snowy fortress portal and Jonny, with no choice in the matter, walked up to the city ruins portal. Each one of them touched the portals. It seemed to act as a vacuum cleaner instantly, sucking each boy in and closing behind them. One thing was for sure in the now quiet forest: Three separate adventures were about to start.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Andrew's Story Part 1! The Rescue in Soleanna!

OOO

Andrew awoke after what seemed like a dreamless eternity. He looked around. He was in the very forest he saw in the portal. He looked at the ground around him. The grass was taller, darker and thicker than the grass back home. Andrew rubbed the grass. It was even softer than the grass back home. It felt like cotton.

"Wow. You sure are interested in grass, aren't ya?"

Andrew turned behind himself. There was a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes wearing white gloves and red sneakers.

Andrew should have felt scared and yet… he felt so calm. He was sitting behind a blue talking anthro hedgehog and he wasn't scared or worried. In fact, he was interested, because somehow… this creature felt familiar to him.

"Sorry for disturbing you… uh?"

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." The blue hedgehog replied.

"Nice to meet you, Sonic." Andrew replied. "My name is Andrew."

"So, Andrew, is that your sword or somethin'?"

"What are you-" Andrew then noticed his sword necklace was gone. He looked next to his right leg. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was a sword like the charm on his necklace, only bigger.  
>(Imagine it as Tapion's sword.)<p>

Andrew picked up the sword in his hands. As he held it up, it felt balanced. Not too heavy, not too light. It was just… perfect.

"So, Andrew, got any plans?" Sonic asked.

"Well… not at the moment." Andrew replied.

"Well, I was on my way to Soleanna for the big Festival of the Sun. Wanna come with?"

"Sure!" Andrew said with glee. He didn't know what this 'Festival of the Sun' was, or where 'Soleanna' was, but he needed to find his friends, Jonny and Rolf as quickly as possible and get to know Sonic better.

"Hang on!" Sonic then grabbed Andrew's arm and dashed off with him.

OOO

Hours later, night had fallen on the castle town of Soleanna. Fireworks went off in the night sky, illuminating the river with light. A large boat, with dancing girls came, came through the bridge as the crowd cheered. On it was a beautiful princess that was seventeen years old with red hair and blue eyes wearing a white feathery dress, happily waving to the cheering population.

The boat made its way to a large obstruction that was artfully designed. The princess walked off the boat and up to the priest. The priest handed her a lit torch. The princess gazed into the light the fire produced.

To others, the flame would mean warmth and light. The princess didn't see this. She saw the waterways in Soleanna become lava because of speeding flames that burned into the districts. She had this vision as she floated in it, rising higher in the visionary Soleanna.

In the center of a fiery tornado, was a large monster made of lava and fire. Next to it, if she squinted hard enough, she could see a pink child shaped humanoid with black eyes and red iris's. The child demon seemed to have a sinister smile on his face.

"Miss Elise." A woman next to her said sternly.

Princess Elise snapped back into reality. "It… it's all right." She replied. Elise bowed to the priest.

She walked up to the front of the obstruction. "We give thanks to the blessed flames." Elise said. "May we always continue to have peace. Sun of Soleanna, guide and watch over us with your eternal light."

She walked up and lit the bowl of the obstruction. The whole thing lit up in a dazzling display. The fireworks went off. But suddenly, dots in the sky became missiles and struck near the platform and around the people's districts. Princess Elise yelped in alarm. A large aircraft appeared overhead. Its beacon lights shined down on the platform the Princess was on. The cargo hatch opened and many large robots fell downward and surrounded the Princess and her associates. A single man on a floating vehicle appeared. (I'll give you three hints. And the first two don't count.)

"A pleasure to meet you at last, Princess of Soleanna." The man said, bowing. "I am Dr. Eggman. I have come to obtain the secrets of the Flames of Disaster and the Kid of Doom from you. And to take the miracle gem that is the key to their secrets… the Chaos Emerald!"

Elise clutched a shining blue gem in her hand.

"Now, Princess, this way, please." Eggman gestured onto his vehicle.

Princess Elise stepped back in terror. She was being kidnapped in public! What could she possibly do?

Suddenly, a whirlwind of blue powerful gusts appeared all around the platform. Then, on a rooftop, appeared none other than Sonic and Andrew, sword in hand.

"My… that's a pretty snazzy performance there." Sonic said simply.

"Sorry we're late. But now, let's get this party started!" Andrew said with glee. He gripped his sword tightly. This was his first actual battle.

Princess Elise gasped. She saw Sonic and Andrew. Then, she saw a white hedgehog with yellow eyes and what looked like Jonny holding Plank in a battle position.

"You two? It can't be…" Princess Elise muttered.

The robots armed their guns and fired. Andrew blocked the bullets with his sword while Sonic jumped out of the way. Andrew jumped into the battle, ramming a robot into the water as he landed. Andrew pounced; slashing through the robot like it was made of wet paper. Andrew then slashed another robot after another, reducing the robots to only one. Andrew got the robot on its heels and then touched it with the tip of his sword. The robot fell over into the water.

Sonic then jumped in and picked up the princess, bridal style, saying, "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic then dashed off.

Andrew dashed after them, saying, "Hey! Wait for me! I'm Andrew!"

"Not that irritating hedgehog again! And this time he has a friend? Attack!" Eggman's robots began opening fire on the heroes and the princess.

Andrew had somehow managed to catch up to Sonic. Both of them managed to dodge missiles and while Andrew was busy getting away while protecting Sonic and Elise, above, on the rooftops, three figures watched the other two heroes.

One was the same white hedgehog from Elise's vision and the other one was Jonny, holding Plank in a timid way.

"We finally found them… The Iblis Trigger and Kid Trigger!" The white hedgehog said in triumph.

Jonny just stared, wondering whether Andrew was safe or not. But, either way, Jonny had to do what was right: He had to kill Andrew.


End file.
